


$22 Friend Date VS $1,160 Friend Date

by EAST (WESTAGE)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Dates, Fluffy, M/M, Mutual Pining, shane x ryan, shyan, steven is cupid, worth it crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WESTAGE/pseuds/EAST
Summary: Ryan goes on a series of dates with Shane. Friend-dates. For a video, of course. Nothing else."Oh god, they're definitely in love."





	$22 Friend Date VS $1,160 Friend Date

"Steven, I'm not going on a date with Shane."

"Come on, Ryan! You have to do it for the video! For the fans! I'll pretend like I'm not even _there_ —"

"It doesn't matter if you're not there!" Ryan said, accidentally raising his voice, earning him a couple of glances from his co-workers, "You can stand there holding my hand for all I care! I just don't wanna — I dunno, go on a date! With _Shane_ , nonetheless. Can't we three, just like, check out the places? Without making it weird?"

"It won't be weird, trust me! Plus, it's for 'love connection' so it has to be dates and stuff! It can be like a friend date!"

"N-No! Just, no."

"Please."

"No."

"PLEASE."

"No."

"Lunch on me, for a week—"

"No."

"Lunch on me, whatever you want, for a month. Plus, until you say yes, I'm not going to leave your desk."

Ryan sighed. He knew how persistent Steven could be. 

"Ugh. Fine. I'm going to eat the most expensive shit the entire month, you'll regret making this deal."

"YES!" Steven cheered, seeming to have tuned out the rest of whatever Ryan had said.

"Did you ask Shane?" Ryan asked awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, he was way easier than you."

"Yeah? What'd he say?"

"He said, 'Yea, Sure.'"

Ryan wheezed, chuckling.

"Yep, sounds like something he'd say."

*

"I can't believe we're doing this," Ryan said for the umpteenth time, as Shane groaned, and Steven chuckled.

"You're gonna love it! You both are! First, we'll be going to —" Steven paused for dramatic effect,"— You guessed it! Sky Zone!"

"Nobody guessed that, Steven," Ryan deadpanned.

"What is it? Does it have something to do with aliens, since I'm going on a date with Mr. Ryan Bergara?" Shane asked.

Ryan shot Shane a look, but couldn't keep the grin off of his face.

"You'll find out!" Steven said cheerfully.

*

The room was enormous, and the entirety of it was covered by trampolines. Ryan couldn't believe that it only cost $22, even though they did get only thirty minutes in it.

Ryan immediately had a fit of giggles as he saw Shane trying to balance himself on the trampolines, as it really wasn't the best place for someone as tall as him.

They tried to do different tricks by jumping off the walls of trampoline, Shane failing harder than Ryan as his huge mass betrayed him.

They went on to play dodgeball, neither of them showing any mercy, as rules went out of the window and a full out dodgeball war began instead.

After getting hit by one of Ryan's balls again, Shane set off after him, and Ryan began jumping to get away; both laughing hard, and completely covered in sweat.

"You can't catch me, Bigfoot!" Ryan wheezed through his giggles.

"If I were bigfoot, Ryan, I'd have eaten you whole by now! You'd be like a half-day meal. A tiny, tiny snack," Shane replied, as he jumped past two trampolines with one big leap, and knocked straight into Ryan, laughing.

Out of their earshot, Steven looked into the camera and whispered.

"Kinky."

*

The next place was probably Ryan's favorite, and definitely Shane's too. 

"Escape Key?! Good lord, I've wanted to come here for so long!" Shane said, happily.

"Oh wow, we get to be real detectives, haha," Ryan said, equally excited.

"Seeee? Told you guys it'd be fun," Steven said, proudly.

And it was. It took Shane and Ryan exactly a little over forty minutes to get through the room. If they weren't busy throwing insults at each other and laughing so hard, Steven reckoned that they would've gotten through it faster.

Ryan grinned to himself as they got out. He wasn't sure if he was having so much fun because these were fun 'dates', or because these were dates with Shane (and Steven, of course).

*

"Sunrise Balloons? Oh holy moly," Shane said, as Steven explained their last spot to go to.

"And a thousand dollars for it? That's a bit ridiculous considering I don't even like heights!" Ryan said.

"Aw don't worry babe, I'll protect you," Shane said in an all-too-serious voice which made Ryan wheeze in laughter.

"Gee, thanks. I know I can count on you!"

"You definitely can," Shane said quietly, which Ryan didn't seem to hear, and Steven was left to wonder if Shane was still joking or not.

*

"Oh god, jesus, too high, too high—" Ryan murmured, backing away from the edge, which made him lean onto Shane, since there wasn't much space. 

"But hey, at least up here you don't have to constantly worry about ghosts. Speaking of which, do you think ghosts can float up this high?"

Ryan wheezed, "No — No, I think they can't—"

"Ghosts on a Plane? Have they made a movie with ghosts on a plane?"

"I'm not sure but they might as well have."

"That'd be cool. Ghost Pilot. Cool."

Ryan laughed hard.

"I really do not understand your train of thought, Shane."

"I'm just saying that ghosts should be allowed on planes too, right? Equality and stuff," Shane said, also laughing.

"What the fuck, Shane," Ryan said, wheezing and giggling at the same time.

"I don't know, okay, it has been a long day," Shane laughed along with him.

Steven and the senior pilot exchanged glances, as they observed the two guys having a laughing-fit in front of them, miles above the ground.

"Oh god, they're definitely in love," was all that Steven could think, and if the pilot could hear Steven's thoughts, he'd agree.

*

Ryan was grateful to Shane. He knew Shane was trying to make him laugh to take his mind off of his fear of heights. It's the same thing he did with his fear of ghosts. Ryan knew that no matter what the situation, he would always be okay with Shane around. Shane made him feel _brave._

He couldn't help but feel a deep longing as he looked as his tall best friend, but immediately swallowed whatever he was suddenly feeling, because it was wrong. It was _wrong._

*

As the rays of the sun washed over them, Shane couldn't help but notice everything he liked about Ryan all over again. He looked almost _ethreal_ in this light, and Shane wanted to hold him. He wanted to hold hands, kiss him, and — do so many other things too. 

He wanted his best friend to be more than just his best friend. But he knew that they still had a long way to go, so he controlled himself. He'd be fine, as long as Ryan was there with him. 

They'd be fine.

*

The sky around them looked magnificent, and the atmosphere was beautiful, but neither Shane nor Ryan were looking at the view.

"Hey, pilot-man, wanna be my date?" Steven joked.

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> have some spoooky questions? drop by my tumblr: northeasting.tumblr.com
> 
> // this was inspired by the worth it lifestyle video where steven mentions he wanted to make shane and ryan go on a date.


End file.
